


Lockdown

by sg_wonderland



Series: Slashlines [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: “...who shot me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Caersmane asked nicely for a kiss-it-better fic.

“Ugh?” Daniel tries to roll over but is hampered by his sling.

“Wait, wait!” I chastise him. “You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“Jack?” His eyes blink slowly, blearily in confusion.

“Well, who else are you expecting, it is my house.” I slide my hands down to his waist and help him heave himself into a sitting position, stuffing an extra pillow behind him for support before sitting myself. “How are you?”

“I’ve been shot once and zatted twice. How do you think I feel?”

“Headache, body aches, nausea, elevated temperature, blood loss? All the usuals? Which begs the question? Why are you here and not in your own little bed?”

He glares at me. “If you’d like, I can remove myself from your bed and…”

“Not what I meant. I thought the airmen dropped you off at your house?”

“He did. I took a taxi over here. I’m not stupid, Jack, I know I can’t drive. Besides, my truck is still at the mountain.”

“Oh, right.” I squirm around, my hand languidly playing with the fingers of his uninjured hand. “Daniel, I…”

“I swear, if you say you’re sorry one more time, I’m gonna return the favor.”

“What?”

“Jack, I’m only gonna say this one more time. You did what you had to do, you took Anubis down. He just happened to be in me at the time. If you’d let me get another shot off...” He shudders.

“Hey, if I can’t blame myself for shooting you, you can’t blame yourself for shooting those soldiers. Brightman said they were going to be fine. I would have thought Anubis was a better shot than that; the old boy quite disappointed me.”

Daniel snorts a laugh. “Most system lords don’t actually do much of their own fighting. That’s what first primes are for.”

“And so we’re all alright?”

“Yes, Jack, we’re fine. Sam apologized for shooting me, Teal’c didn’t, he said Anubis had it coming.”

“The big guy didn’t apologize?” My fingers have crept over to his stomach and are sliding under his T-shirt.

“Teal’c was the only one who was in his right mind when he zatted me.”

“And that makes it alright?” I watch his eyes carefully as I thumb a nipple. Yeah, right on cue, they get that glazed-over look.

“Huh?”

I grin, his mind is shutting down due to all the blood deserting it for a more interesting location. I shove the shirt up and gently suck the nipple. His reaction is a swiftly sharp breath. “That hurt?” I raise my head to look at him.

“Um, no, but Dr. Brightman said I had to…that I couldn’t...”

“You couldn’t have sex? It’s your arm, not your dick.”

“I can’t do anything that would put strain on my arm, or my shoulder...” He trails off weakly.

“So you’re on the DL for a few days.” I reluctantly give his nipple one last nip before smoothing his shirt back in place.

“DL?”

“Daniel, haven’t you paid any attention to any sporting event you’ve watched? Disabled list, DL.”

If I’d been watching his eyes instead of other more distracting, body parts, I’d have seen the humor spark them into a deep, deep blue. “Well, at least you can cross one of your fantasies off your list.”

“Excuse me?” I straighten my spine.

“I believe it’s fantasy number two. You pulling out your honkin’ big weapon and drilling me in the gate room.”

“Hot damn! I’d forgotten that! Not exactly how I thought it would go, but, hey, I’ll take it. Now...” I cock my head towards him.

“No, absolutely not. There is no way I’m letting you handcuff me to your desk.”

“Naked. Remember, it has to be naked.”

“Grow up, Jack. There is no way in hell I’m getting naked in your office. Ever. End of story.”

“Ever is a very long time, Daniel.” I start to slip one of the pillows out from behind him. “Painkillers?” He gives me the big innocent eyes. “Daniel. Painkillers? Have you taken them?” I can tell by the way his eyes slide away from mine what the answer is. 

I read the label, pour out two and glare at him until he takes them, washes them down with water. He grumbles but lets me settle him down on his side of the bed, put his glasses in their case on the nightstand.

“You coming to bed?” His eyes are starting to get the medicated glaze he was trying to avoid.

“Nah, I brought some work home. I’ll just let you sleep while I catch up.”

“’kay.” He mumbles, already half asleep.

I kiss his cheek, turn out the light, easing off the bed. I stop and take one last look at him, face pale but peaceful, arm fastened securely to his body. I leave the door open just a bit so that I can hear if he needs me. 

I’m quite looking forward to the next few days of waiting on him hand and foot.


End file.
